


Ushi 7 min in Heaven

by Beequinox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beequinox/pseuds/Beequinox
Summary: get stuck in a closet, cut off to soon. a part 2 coming in the future
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Ushi 7 min in Heaven

“Why?” Ushijima’s head twisted, looking over his shoulder at his teammates who were desperately trying to shove him in the closet with you. You didn’t even know Ushijima very well, you had been invited here by someone other team members. You knew you should have left when one of the boys pulled out a bottle of saki. Getting just drunk enough to be convinced that playing seven minutes in heaven was a great idea. One last heavy shove had him taking a few steps into the closet, quickly slamming the door behind him. “Hey come here.” you gesture for him to bring his face down to yours, so damn tall, it's very inconvenient. Grabbing his face when he was finally in reach, pulling him down for a kiss. Suddenly jerking back, he’d clearly not expected you to do anything while you were in here with him.

“You know, you're supposed to be ravishing me right now.” rolling your eyes, hands propped up on your hips. You were getting a bit annoyed, being shoved in here with this stone wall of a man was not your definition of a good time. His eyes studied you for a second before he nodded, taking one large step forward, he had you up against the wall. His lips finding yours, looking into your eyes as his tongue worked its way into your mouth. Your arms instinctively reached up, locking around the back of his neck. Pulling away, his hands pulled at the hem of your shirt, lifting it over your head. Dipping his head, sucking on your chest as his hands played with your nipples. 

Abandoning your chest, he kissed down your stomach, swiftly removing your shorts and panties. Grabbing his shoulders, pushing him over onto his back before he could start anything. Staring up at you with that same unfazed expression, watching as you lowered your dripping cunt into his face. Immediately getting to business, grabbing your hips as he licked at your sopping wet slit. Grabbing his shorts and pulling them off, his cock now standing up unhindered by anything. Licking up from the base, stopping to suck on the middle before reaching the head. Taking it in your mouth, satisfied with the small groan that left him when your tongue pushed against him. Moans filled the small room, both of you trying to outdo the other, each flick of his tongue has you inches closer to cumming all over his face. You could feel him start twitching in your mouth, getting ready to cum, the wonderful tension in your body ready to burst alongside him. Another swipe of your tongue has hot cum filling your mouth, and a pinch on your clit has you crying out as you fall from your peak, licking up your cum, not even stopping to let you finish your high. 

Rolling off of him, you lie on your back, staring at the ceiling, just trying to breathe. A knock on the door has you both up and throwing your clothes back on. The door cracked open, several eyes peered into the room, slamming your foot against the door knocking all the boys backwards before you stomped out. Grabbing your phone, trying to pretend like there wasn’t anything dripping down your legs, you shove it into Ushijima’s hand “your number, give it to me.” running your hand through your hair angrily, shooting a few glares at the boys hiding behind the couch, mouths hanging open as Ushijima handed your phone back after typing in his number. Grabbing another beer on your way out you stormed out of the room, wishing that you were still in that closet. You were going to have to get him alone again and finish things off proper next time.


End file.
